Day Old Hate
by MrsSand
Summary: "Sasuke needs to die." When I heard that, I knew my friends had hit rock bottom. Did no one see the potential I had to bring Sasuke back? !Boy Love! rated M for the obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

The would be the other big story I'm working on... It won't be too long. I do love my Sasuke and Naruto quite a lot. ^^

This is boy love, so please... If you don't LIKE it, spare yourself five minutes and read something else. :P

Also... I unfortunately don't own Naruto, or it'd be done. Trust me.

* * *

"Sasuke needs to die."

When I heard that, I knew my friends had hit rock bottom. Did no one see the potential I had to bring Sasuke back? I guess not, or this huge intervention like meeting wouldn't be happening.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. Sakura looked at the modestly sized group, and then turned her attention back to me.

"Naruto… He killed Danzo and tried to kill me! He almost killed you as well! He has no heart left, you know you felt it." I guess she was right in a way; he did try to kill me and Sakura. However, she was wrong as well. Sasuke might be deep in, but I felt something there. Everyone assumes I am an idiot, but I know what I'm chasing after. As much as my friends deny it, I am in love with Sasuke Uchiha. He's been gone for years now, but my heart hasn't healed, not even close. A numb sensation sets in whenever somebody mentions him, which is everyday. Time goes by and I cannot bring myself to accept defeat.

I watched my group of friends and couldn't help but heave a deep sigh. These people have been pushing me to sign a piece of paper, which signs Sasuke's life to one with a death sentence. I regard the disgusting piece of white paper and feel my stomach churn. This group -_my _group- would kill the male I love in a flat second. I don't have to be a genius to know this.

"I'm not signing it," I managed to say: disappoint spreads throughout the clique once again. The one to speak up, who always does, is Shikamaru.

"Are you serious!" he frowned, like it is a shocking decision. Do they think they can sway me? Not this Hokage and especially not on the 'Sasuke issue'. I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a headache brewing in the base of my neck.

"Why does that shock you?" I questioned, my voice as kind as I can make it. It's hard though, since all of my friends are for killing the one I love the most. Ino is the one to speak up next, as if that will persuade me. I'll take a mental note, but it will never make me sign the offending tree by-product in front of me.

"You are Hokage, take responsibility!" Ino growled. "Every other leader has signed it but you." I'm not surprised Gaara signed it, but it still hurt to know he did so easily. He would beg me not to if Sakura was in Sasuke's position. However, no one can admit they've killed someone before, so Sasuke is the verbal punching bag for every nation. He is the one everyone can place blame on and why not? Blaming is so easy these days. Trust me, my friends all play the blame game.

"I am," I began, pushing the piece of paper off of my desk. Rock Lee grabbed it quickly as I continued on. "I will bring Sasuke back… Alive. You all know how I feel about him."

"And you know he doesn't love you." even Kiba is against me. To be honest, I think he just needed a side to pick, which I don't blame him for. I used to pick sides too, until I became Hokage. Until I grew up and knew what I wanted, which was having Sasuke back.

"Nobody knows that. Nobody but Sasuke," I used to be happier, but recent events had crippled my personality in the worst way. "Listen, can you all stop trying to perform an intervention? I don't have a drug addiction, or any mental illness. I just want Sasuke back alive… You have to put yourself in my shoes here. Would you honestly want this huge group after you day in and day out over your significant other?" I asked, addressing those in the room who might relate. However, my eyes fell on guilty sea foam green ones. Sakura looked down, as if I had slapped her in front of everyone. Sakura and I had our fall out about a month ago, when she screamed for me to let Sasuke go and I wouldn't. Big surprise there.

"… Guys. We should leave." Sakura sounded out, her voice so tiny these days, amongst a large crowd which all preached the same message: Get rid of Sasuke.

"You know you have to make a decision here." Shikamaru warned me, gathering up the papers he had hoped I would sign.

"I made it months ago. He's coming back."

"Good luck then."

"Thanks." I answered, enveloped in loneliness once again.

* * *

Yesterday was different.

Sasuke came back, so that's a beginner to how weird the day was. I had just finished my morning shower when I received the news. I had walked out of my house to see my newest friend -and addition to the Leaf- Akuma running across the front lawn, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"I ran as fast as I could!" she breathed quickly. I tilted my head to the side, wondering why my friend would be so shaken.

"Why?" I questioned, walking down the steps. I felt my stomach turn at what she said next:

"S-Sasuke," she huffed. "Huge… Crowd. You should come with me," she breathed out. I guess I didn't know what to say, but regardless, my brain reacted and made my feet carry me as fast as I could. I heard Akuma yell after me and blinked as she tapped me. Absent-mindedly I wondered why the streets of the village were so empty, but it came to me moment after: They were all probably watching Sasuke. I flinched at the size of the crowd he had probably drawn and looked over at my friend. "He's at the front gate." she shouted, but it coming out muted to me. Perhaps it was because of my heart pounding in my ears. I decided I had no time for this and grabbed the brunette's hand.

"Get on my back." I said quickly. Akuma nodded and swung herself onto my back swiftly, not wasting a second. Feeling she wasn't heavy at all, I sped down the barren streets of Konoha.

"Jesus you're fast!" she yelled and held on as I grunted. I heard her gasp as she regarded the massive crowd at the front gates, yelling drifting through the air. "Shit. When I get to the edge of the crowd, get off," I warned her and slowed down. When I had reached said destination, she jumped off. "Excuse me!" I yelled, citizens turning around. The huge sea of people seemed to part, as if my words were a hypothetical Moses. Murmurs wavered through the crowd as I passed through, Akuma close behind me. When I stopped at the inner most part, where a small circle surrounded the strange new being. Some of the faces in the front were of my friends, angry and wanting justice. I looked back at Akuma and she smiled, pushing me forward.

"Good luck." she mouthed as I turned back, my breath hitching in my throat at the figure before me. True to my friend's word, a beaten and bruised Sasuke stood in the middle of the riot.

"Sasuke?" I asked, not sure if he was quite real. The male's head tilted to the side as he coughed loudly, sounding sickly.

"I think I owe you an apology." he managed to say, which made my heart drop in my stomach. He owed me an apology? Well, of course he did, but I would never make him say such words. He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's have a massive amount of pride.

"Damn right you fucking do!" Shikamaru shouting, causing a mob mentality. Shouts and curses drifted throughout the sea of leaf villagers. I sighed and stepped into the empty portion of the circle.

"I know, but not now," I muttered, stopping two feet in front of my former team-mate. "Why are you here? What happened?" I wanted to say what finally made you see, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. Sasuke looked around at his former villagers and then back to me. He shrugged his shoulders slightly and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his ripped pants.

"I ran into a lot of trouble," was all he said before being interrupted by another angry yell. "Is there any place where we can talk?" he asked. To this, I looked over his cut and bruised body. The lack of pressure he had on his left leg told me it was most likely broken.

"You need to get to a hospital. One second," I said softly, then looked around the crowd. "Everyone. Just because it is Sunday doesn't mean we don't have things to do. Can you go on with your lives? There's no more to see!" I yelled. A few moments passed by, murmurs floating through the sea of people. After that, people began to reluctantly walk off, until three people remained with Sasuke and I: Kakashi, Sakura, and Tsunade.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." Kakashi said. To be honest, I think Kakashi was the only one who understood me and my want to have Sasuke back. He never asked me to give up on him, which I thanked him for eternally. However, Sasuke said nothing back. Sakura frowned and looked at the Uchiha.

"You shouldn't have come back." and Sasuke said nothing to this as well.

"You look a little beat up… Will you let Naruto and I take you to the hospital?" Tsunade asked. Yet Sasuke said nothing. I frowned and laid a hand on my ex-team mate's shoulder, which he reacted to with a slight wince.

"Let's go to the hospital." I affirmed what Tsunade said, but did not give an option for 'no'. Sasuke looked down and shrugged again.

"Okay."

* * *

"So," I began after Tsunade had finished wrapping Sasuke's wounds: A large cut on his stomach and leg, which wasn't broken after all. "Why here?"

"Only place I could think of… I don't want to die." the Uchiha answered, his bangs hiding the expression in his eyes. I sighed and got onto the end of the bed, sitting across from him. "You're safe here." I said softly. "Are you back for good?" when a few minutes passed with Sasuke saying nothing, I began to worry. What if he didn't want to come back? What if he wanted to be fixed up and then leave? I was beginning to hate the saying 'what if'.

"Are you going to sign my life away like the rest of them?" was all Sasuke asked. I laughed loudly, making him look up.

"People shoved that paper in my face for months, but I'd never sign it. You're my friend, Sasuke. I said I'd never give up on you…" I trailed off, my voice becoming a whisper. "If I had you back, I wouldn't let anyone show me it again. I wouldn't back stab you like that." to this, Sasuke's eyes locked with mine.

"… Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you're my friend," I said. Even though I would've loved to admit my feelings for him, now did not seem like an appropriate time to do so. "Remember when I told you to store up your hatred until we fought… To let it all crash onto me, because I was the only one who could handle your hatred. That is was a role only I could play?" I reminded him. "It still stands. I don't know much about what's been happening to you, but I can give you a place to stay, a place where somebody loves you."

"Loves me?" Sasuke asked, almost chuckling. "Who?"

"I do." I let that slip I suppose, but I guess I was never quite appropriate when it came to the 'there is a time and a place for everything' kind of stuff. Sasuke raised a slender eyebrow and smiled ever so slightly.

"I see. Well, thank you," he replied softly, looking at his bandages, before returning to regard me. "I hated the idea of you wanting to be my friend back a couple months ago, when I almost killed Sakura. Now, I feel different. I want to thank you for not giving up, for putting faith in someone as useless as myself."

"You aren't useless."

"I wasn't done," Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes. "I was in a bad place, but after running for weeks from every nation _but_ the Fire nation, after seeing I was an item of Kabato and that poser Madara to use, I realised I needed to come see you. I know this village hates me, as I'm not fond of them either… However, I believe you. I believe you don't want to use my skills, that you want me for me. I don't want to become a good person and laugh with everyone again because that's not me. I said I wouldn't change, but I want to give up this hate thing, at least the hate of you." he sighed. All I could do was smile.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too bad for a beginning. :) I'd love reviews, but I won't hold a chapter hostage for them. Haha. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"How dare you," the Raikage began, slamming his hands down against the oval shaped table, causing a couple glasses of water to topple over. The Mizukage yelped and pushed her chair back to not be splashed. Gaara caught his and looked at me carefully. "Why did you let Sasuke into your village?" he questioned, his voice echoing off the walls of the meeting room. I cringed as he continued to rage on.

"I know how you feel about this, but you have to understand," I tried to explain as the man across from me glared. "Sasuke is my friend. I _know _he can change. He's under village arrest for a year and even after that, he'll always be with someone."

"You're keeping a criminal safe, you know. He's killed hundreds." the older man frowned. I sighed and looked out of the window behind the Raikage's head. Thunder shook the quiet room as I gazed back at him.

"So have you." which I suppose wasn't the smartest thing to say. The Raikage hissed and glared me down as he said: "For the good-"

"Of who? Maybe your village, but those people you killed," I looked away, frowning. "they had lives. Maybe a lover, a family. What's bad to us isn't bad for someone who fights to protect their loved ones…" I trailed off. I was surprised I silenced him, even caused him to sit.

"… Sasuke needs to go."

"You won't convince Naruto," Gaara began. "He cares about Sasuke more than anything. As much as I hate to admit it, I would feel the same if my girlfriend was in Sasuke's position. You'd feel the same for your wife." to this, the Raikage looked away from Gaara, when all I could do was stare.

"You defended Sasuke…" I muttered. A glare from Gaara made me close my mouth as well as he continued.

"I know this whole meeting is about Sasuke, but I believe we have bigger things to worry about. We may have caused Madara to back off since he lost Sasuke, his ticket to Naruto, but the war isn't over. We have to trust that Naruto will deal with Sasuke appropriately." Gaara explained. I nodded and watched the Mizukage spread out the map before us.

"Agreed. Now, I think we should do what we did before; set up combat teams." her voice seemed to drown out as I watched the Raikage. His eyes met mine and I knew he wasn't giving up on the extermination of Sasuke.

* * *

"Home already?" Sasuke questioned as I stumbled into the house, soaked from the raging storm outside.

"Yeah. It was bad at first, got better, then got worse." I explained. "You've made quite the name for yourself." to this, Sasuke shrugged slightly. I removed my shoes and watched him lean against the arch of the opening to the living room. The lightning crashed outside and lit up his face, giving it an eerie glow. I blinked and the menacing face was gone.

"Was it about me?" and I guess he knew it would be. Ever since he had came back two months ago, he had been the unprecedented talk among every nation.

"Yeah," was all I could say about the subject. Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know. It's easier for you to let me go." his voice was quiet, not the usual cocky tone he possessed. I walked past him, then turned as I made my way down the hallway backwards.

"That might be true," I began, feeling myself grin. "But it'll never happen. Having you back is worth it." to this, Sasuke walked into my bedroom with me.

"Is it?" he asked, before tripping over his own feet. I blinked and caught him quickly as he fell against me.

"You're usually more careful than that." I laughed and watched him stand up straight. He looked away and huffed.

"Whatever."

"Don't be like that." I smiled slightly and hugged him tight. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he put his arms around me and held me just as tight.

"You know… This sounds uncharacteristically Sasuke," he began as my eyes met his. "but you make me want to be a better person." and that was all it took for me to begin to cry. Not out of sadness, but of pure joy. I felt as if the stars had aligned and created this perfect moment, like only Sasuke and myself existed. "Don't be like that." he mocked. I laughed and buried my face in his chest.

"Oh fuck off."

* * *

I watched Sakura do _my _Sudoku at _my _breakfast table and sighed. How she got into my house all the time, I would never know. I managed to rub my eyes and stifle a yawn before she spoke to me, looking up from _my _book of Sodoku.

"Good morning, Naruto." she smiled. "How are you?" but before I could answer, she stood up and walked over to me, sniffing the air near me before wrinkling her nose. "You smell like sex," the pinkette began as I felt my features flush. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"I do not!" I protested, backing away. "There was no girl!" I whispered then, knowing I had left a sleeping Sasuke upstairs. Sakura rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hinata?"

"What? No! Hinata is my friend! I didn't have sex, Sakura!" I stuttered, opening my fridge and digging through it.

"Uh huh…" Sakura frowned. "Can I ask you something?" I managed a nod as I continued to forage. "You rejected both Hinata and me respectfully… Are you gay? Is that it?" and I should've fessed up there. Did it really matter if I was gay? Not really, but the "guy" in me got to my mouth before the reasonable guy did and said:

"Ew, no!" I shot back. I guess things never work out and at that moment, a shirtless and tired Sasuke sauntered into my kitchen. "Uh…"

"Morning." Sasuke said and walked over to me. Sakura glared and watched him.

"Put a shirt on." I groaned and watched Sakura's nose wrinkle again.

"Oh my god."

"What?" I asked, becoming worried. If Sakura found out about me and Sasuke's new relationship, everyone would find out. _Everyone_. I would have to face my fellow leaders and explain why exactly I was sleeping with a criminal, which I _really _didn't want to do.

"Are you two a thing?" she asked. That's it, my life is over. Sasuke leaned against the counter and our eyes met before he said:

"No. I brought home a girl last night." he shrugged. And even though I should've been happy he defended me, I didn't feel it.

"Yeah. That Karin chick." I agreed. Sasuke started at me, then looked away.

"I thought she hated you."

"Obviously she doesn't anymore." Sasuke muttered. Sakura frowned and laughed then.

"You two think you're good at covering things up. I'll find out what's going on." she growled. Sasuke got close to Sakura and leaned over.

"Watch it." he hissed.

"No you." Sakura argued. I sighed and stepped between the two.

"Okay, okay. Sasuke, put a shirt on and get something to eat. Sakura, follow me." I frowned and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out towards the front door. I let go once I reached my destination.

"What the fuck is going on? I know for a fact Karin loves him still, but she doesn't know he's back yet. I just saw her last night when she came back from that long mission. Naruto, are you and Sasuke sleeping together?" she asked, her eyes melting the cold gaze she once had. I sighed and put my arms on her shoulders.

"I don't know if I can trust you." I said softly. "Sakura, this can't get out. You have to be a friend to me. Not the kind that wants Sasuke dead, or tries to get me to see another way when it comes to him. You know he means a lot to me." and to this, Sakura sighed and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." was all she said before she burst out into a fit of sobs. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on top of her head.

"It's okay, Sakura…" I trailed off, looking down the hall at Sasuke, who stood in the door way. He looked down and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. "I forgive you." to this, Sakura took a deep breath and muttered against my collar bone.

"You shouldn't!" she screamed then, causing Sasuke and I to look at each other with worry. "I wanted you to kill the guy you love! I'm just as bad as fucking Shikamaru." she sobbed again.

"… You were only protecting him," Sasuke said. Sakura whirled around in my arms and sniffed as Sasuke continued to walked towards us. "I wasn't exactly sane."

"Still…"

"Still nothing," the raven began, leaning over to meet Sakura's gaze. I watched speechless as he ruffled her hair. "Thank you." to this, Sakura broke out of my grasp, hugging Sasuke tight.

"I'm so fucking sorry. I wasn't a friend. I should've stood beside Naruto in getting you back." I watched as Sasuke hugged her slightly and smiled.

"… It's alright. Please get off. No harm done."

"So much harm done." Sakura sniffed and laughed as she let go of him. "But I understand… Everyone deserves a second chance… Even you." she muttered. "So, was I right?"

"About what?" I asked, looking at my two team mates. Sakura smiled, looking more tired than ever.

"The sex thing… You two?" to this, Sasuke shrugged. I, however, blushed and looked at the ceiling.

"Promise to keep it a secret?"

"I want a second chance to be a good friend," Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around Sasuke and me. "So I promise. My lips are sealed." the pinkette smiled brightly. Sasuke looked at me, then gazed ahead at the living room before us.

"… Yeah." I nodded. Sakura gasped and let go of Sasuke, taking my hands quickly. She leaned up and whispered into my ear.

"He any good?" she asked as Sasuke watched us, un-amused. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head.

"He _is _Sasuke Uchiha."

"Got ya." Sakura winked and stepped away. "I should leave you two alone for now, but maybe hide those hickeys up, okay?" she smiled slightly. Sasuke rubbed the mark on his neck and grunted. I laughed loudly and walked the pinkette to the door, opening it for her swiftly.

"Will do. See you later, Sakura-chan." I smiled, then blinked. "Wait, why were you even in my house this morning?" to this, Sakura frowned.

"Shikamaru wanted me to try to talk you into giving Sasuke to the Raikage…" she trailed off. "However, I think I switched sides since Shikamaru asked me. I do need an answer though."

"Tell him to come talk to me himself, but my answer is still no." I said softly as Sakura walked out of my house. "Thank you, Sakura."

"No. Thank you, Naruto." the pink haired teen said sweetly and walked down the steps of my front porch. "For everything." this almost made me tear up, but I looked down to see two pale arms encircle me, which could only make me smile. I shut the door and leaned against Sasuke gently.

"Things are about to get bad," I said softly. "I know it'll get out."

"Nothing we can't handle." the Uchiha replied, tracing circles into my stomach where my seal was located. I nodded and smiled slightly at this.

"You can say that twice."

* * *

Sick days from school get me in the mood for writing. :) R&R's are really appreciated!


End file.
